A Week's Wages
by RESONANCE2345
Summary: Vincent Redwind has never worked a legal day's work in his life, but it was small and simple things like backstreet drug deals and car theft. Imagine what it's going to be like when he's thrown headfirst into the world of bank robbing by three certain individuals. Rated M for the obvious, it's GTA, man.


**A/N: Hello!.. Not quite sure what drove me to write something in the GTA universe, but I did, and I have... NO CLUE WHAT THE PLOT'S GONNA BE! Writing this as a distraction to sleep, but yeah, rate and review and enjoy, etc. etc. Oh yeah, obvious disclamer, it's an M because there's sexual ten- Uh, I mean, reference. Nuditiy, violence, blah blah, it's GTA, whaddaya expect? Anyhoo! Read, rate, review and enjoy!**

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP

He rolled over in his bed.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

His hand came down onto the alarm clock with a 'thwack', slapping the sleep button and shutting the thing off. Vincent rubbed the back of his head and sat up, the sheets falling down his tattooed torso and showing a sleeping girl laid next to him. His eyes opened and closed very slowly as he surveyed his surroundings with what he could only describe as an extremely bad hangover. He stood up and glanced down at himself, casually shrugging off the fact he was naked and walking into his walk-in-wardrobe. He slipped on the first things he saw went well together, them being jeans, a white t-shirt and his faithful black beanie, which he used to disguise the tangled mass of shoulder-length brown 'hair' on his head. When he stepped out into the kitchen, he was greeted by that girl who was laid next to him, "Hmm... Mornin',Vince. You making breakfast?" She asked, a light drawl in her voice, probably from Blaine County. Vince stood there for a few good moments, his head tilting before he replied with, "The fuck you still doing in my home? I thought you went off with your husband?" To which she merely pouted and went about gathering her belongings, which were discarded about his home along with a fair few used condoms.

_Damn... Last night sure was a party. That reminds me, I need to pay off Vanilla Unicorn as soon as I can..' _He thought, strolling to the fridge to grab some OJ. Only when he lifted his hand to the handle he realised he was still wearing the pair of pink furry handcuffs on one of his wrists. He stared at it before looking over his shoulder, "Kate? You still got the keys to the cuffs, right?" He called out, getting a 'Yeah' in reply. Vincent went back into his bedroom, where Kate was getting dressed, he rubbed sleep from his eyes, "A question. How much do I owe the Unicorn?" She turned at the sound of his voice with a simple shrug, "You're going to have to talk to my husband about that one."

The morning blurred together for Vincent Redwind, the only key details being that he rode Kate to her home on his motorbike before heading towards the nearest road out to the county. He took in a deep breath as the sun blared overhead, his ass parked on a log nearby a hot dog stand and his motorbike, he brought his phone out and checked it, no bars. He exhaled in a small sigh before standing and walking to his bike once again, Sundays were always Vince's least-favourite day. It meant he had to go back to work the next day, not that he minded his work, he just despised the hours and the whiny new-blood he was stuck with. The engine on his bike roared as he sped down the motorway, zipping past various other cars and even nudging the asshole driver of one particular Muscle Car, just to give him a scare. His beanie was tucked down his shirt as the wind ran through his hair, he turned a corner and came to a stop outside a hairdresser's. He checked his wallet to see if he had enough, which he did... Always. He stepped through and sat in the nearest chair he could, nodding to another customer exiting,  
>"Oh hey there, how can ah help?" Asked one of the hairdresser's, flamboyantly camp as expected from these establishments. Vince leant back in his chair, "Just a trim, please. And do something about this damn dread I got goin' behind my ear." He said. A minute, a few snips and about two hundred dollars later, Vince stepped out feeling refreshed...<p>

But immediately lost his shit when he found his motorbike to be stolen. He whipped his phone out and went to the Map, seeing the little white blip that was the tracker on his bike. He reached down into his pants and brought out his Heavy Pistol, using the butt of it to smash in a nearby car window to hijack it. He hated doing it, but he needed to in order to get his bike back. The car sped down the street with some angry guy shouting and chasing after it, but it was no use as it skidded around a corner. Thankfully, there were no cops on his tail as Vince stopped by a train yard, checking the map on his phone once again. He ducked down behind some crates as he heard the familiar hum of his bike's engine, checking to see two guys stood talking. Obviously a drug deal,

_'Two birds with one stone. Get the drugs to Gerald and get my bike back. Sweet.' _The thought sang it's way through Vince's mind as he grinned a little, sneaking towards the group as money and cocaine exchanged hands. He stepped out of cover and aimed at the first stranger, capping him in the back of the leg before striding towards the thief of his motorcycle, who was currently in the process of shitting himself, "You fucked with the wrong biker! Never thought you'd be staring down the barrel of a gun, eh?!" Vince shouted, picking the coke up and stuffing it into his pocket. He brought his foot back and stamped on the guy's head, knocking him out cold before getting back onto his bike and riding off. A quick pit stop at Gerald's and Los Santos Customs, and Vince was safely back in the confines of his home (Even if it was fairly messy at the time). He flopped back into a couch and turned his TV and console on, loading up Righteous Slaughter 7. He didn't exactly like the Righteous Slaughter series, but it gave him something to do on the weekends when he wasn't repossessing cars on behalf of that jackoff European, Simeon. And with that, Vince's Sunday settled into place, only to give way to the strange happenings of the week ahead...

**There we have it! First chapter done and dusted. Not too sure what I'm going to be doing as far as other chapters, but there's a possibility I might make more. Depends on what you guys think! But if I do, then a little heads up, I suck ass at doing action scenes. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you in the next whatever-I-make!**


End file.
